2018.05.17: ooc: Raziel and Doris
Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 ...Doris ushers her two guests into the lobby of Gordon Tower. Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 Kenna Baird would be found talking with someone at the front desk, and glances up to see them. "Hm." she squints at Doris, clearly attempting to recall if they are expected today. When she decides they are not she asks "Ah, Ashview! Welcome to the Tower." she offers, whatever distaste she has for the woman hidden behind a terribly bad attempt to sound welcoming. "Who did you bring for us today?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "We are here for the tailor, not the CEO. We have an appointment." Doris cannot sound more cool or more polite. She also pointedly steps in front of Raziel. Shielding the collection of fishnet and long limbs with her authority if not her actual physical stature "Doctor Marsden is know to you, however." Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 Kenna sniffs the air. "Ah, no wonder I didn't hear of it." she shrugs, and nods to the attendant to buzz them in. "She does good work." Kenna offers, and there is a silence in the air for a moment.... Ah, fuck it, she can't stop herself. "-She could almost make a Toreador look intimidating." The Elevator door opens. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel snickers at Kenna's comment. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 The comment about Toreador and intimidation is met with a flat stare. There is a darkness to the little redhead's eyes and a warning tension in her frame. "Keep testing my patience, Mistress Baird, and you will learn exactly how intimidating I can be." The antiquated use of honorific is dripping with disdain. Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 Kenna grins at her, fangs gleaming. "Who I was and who he needed me to be are very different, Ashview, and you're going to find that out too." she turns, and stalks off down the halls, her little barbs done. You suspect by her gait that she was suffering some measure of physical pain from her little display, but she was toughing it out for the sake of appearances. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel, always the most apt in social situations, watches Kenna stalk off "What the fuck is in her ass? Or isn't... I guess" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "Such a pity they were different things..." Doris comments softly. Kenna can undoubtedly hear her. Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 The stomping grows louder as she departs Raziel05/17/2018 "I think she likes me, I can tell these things. I am good with people" Raziel says. And as he passes by the desk, he stops takes a step back, and writes on a yellow sticky note a huge smiley face and the words "Don't worry, Be Happy!!! <3" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "She only likes Gordon and Mister Shaw." Doris directs her guests across the lobby. Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 The Tailor's office was on the third floor, and it was closer to a 'workshop' than a true tailoring office. Suits of all sizes were upon racks alongside patches of Kevlar and various variations. The tailor herself was a Ghoul, and to hear her tell it, was behind the vast majority of the style in this tower. Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel walks in a step behind Victoria and Doris, still clutching the pictures from the magazine he ripped out. He does not hide the fact that he is rubbernecking at the various suits, obviously impressed. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "Thank you so much for the rush appointment, darling. You know I appreciate you and all that you have done." The greeting is cordial and Continental. "The young man's last suit came from a thrift store and that simply will not do for a formal diplomatic mission." Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 She takes the news as if one had just slapped her, and gestures Doris towards the racks in an effort to work out what would be best. What followed was blur of comparisons, suits and shirts and jackets lost in a river of "Yeses and Nos" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 Raziel is gestured over so things can be held up and his suggestions can be offered. "He has some of his own ideas..." Raziel05/17/2018 "Well it was a Tommy Hilfiger suit! and a good deal for $10.99" he says proudly, He then produces the two magazine pages and shows the pictures silently, with almost a pleading look. Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 She stares at the man, and lets that stare hang in the air for as long as possible. Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 Victoria smiles at the tailor. "Unusual, to be sure, but certainly preferable to the thrift store's best. Perhaps a happy medium may be found?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "He will be representing the city as my interpreter," Doris adds. "Perhaps something with a little...?" The ginger gently commandeers Raziel's arm so she can lay a rather startling electric blue and a rich bronze pocket square across his inner forearm, along with a swatch of a rather demure black brocade. Any sleeve in the way is rolled back. Mr. Gordon05/17/2018 She mutters something to Doris, before setting to work. The words "Two hours" slip in and out somewhere. Raziel05/17/2018 "Is... is that it then?" He looks back and forth between the tailor and Doris Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "Heraldry matters. Would you like to meet His Grace the Prince?" Gently distracting. Raziel05/17/2018 "Um... Should I? I mean... sure... I guess." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 Doris gives Victoria a sympathetic mom-esque stare. "Yes, child. You should meet him." Raziel05/17/2018 Raziel tries to stand up straight, "Yes, of course." Victoria Marsden05/17/2018 Victoria smiles sweetly. "We shall be with you, of course. And Miss Ashview can handle introductions with charm and skill, should she wish to do so." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 "I do not waste charm or introductions on the unworthy, no." This may be in reference to the scene in the lobby. Or it may be aprops of nothing. She withdraws her cellphone from the interior pocket of her blazer. A few brisk taps. ...more tapping following an angry buzz... Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/17/2018 ...a final flurry of taps, then the phone is returned to its pocket. "Shall just be upstairs, darling. Buzz if you need him back sooner." Doris then beckons to the other Kindred. "Now we are expected. Follow me." The way to the proper elevator is familiar to Victoria, but Raziel is subjected to the full impact of the decor. Category:Logs